Some Sort of Christmas Present
by icelandicc
Summary: Aqua was expecting an overly-dramatic display of stupidity and maybe a few chocolates, but not this. Not that she was complaining. {Christmas 2014}


_Some Sort of Christmas Present_

* * *

A box labeled "ENVELOPES. STORE IN COOL DRY PLACE." flew in through Aqua's window on Christmas morning. Needless to say, waking up to the colossal sound of shattering glass wasn't the most pleasant thing she had ever experienced.

"What in the world…?" She climbed out of bed to examine the badly timed delivery, making her way to its current resting place leaned up against her dresser… only to jump out of her skin when the box ungracefully flopped on its side, and the 'envelopes' inside groaned loudly as the box landed on a spare pair of her boots.

Aqua had an idea of the box's contents, and to prove her theory, she glanced out the broken window to see a very unconvincing Santa Claus with brown hair poking out from underneath his hat walking around impatiently outside the castle. Positioned next to him was a rather large catapult, some discarded wrapping paper (from the looks of it, 'Santa' had given up trying to wrap the jumpy envelopes) and three unused boxes; assumedly too small for the envelopes.

"So Santa!" Aqua called out the window. "I sure hope you brought me a window in addition to these envelopes." Santa looked up in minor embarrassment. Why did those boys never think anything through?

Terra put on some sort of gruff old man voice, rasping something incomprehensive Aqua assumed was an apology. Thankfully he dropped the act and went with a slightly deeper voice than normal after a discouraging display of raised eyebrows.

"S-sorry miss! I'm still getting used to the new delivery system…" Terra scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Aqua laughed a little.

"Hey!" A muffled yelp came from the box that Aqua had momentarily forgotten about. It was flopping around like a wounded seal, unable to break the packaging tape that held the flaps in place. Yet another example of forethought (or lack thereof) on the boys' part. How the heck did Terra think Ven could breathe in there?

"Hold on, envelope." Aqua smiled as she split the tape on the box with a pair of conveniently placed scissors. A breathless and very much disheveled Ventus popped out of the box and fell unceremoniously onto the beige carpet.

"Su-surprise…" Poor Ven barely had enough breath to wheeze out the single word. Aqua gave a half smile, before returning to the window.

"Oi! Santa! You shouldn't wrap gifts that need oxygen! I'll have you know I didn't ask for a corpse for Christmas!" She yelled cheerily, grinning at the horrified realization that dawned on Terra within the next few seconds. Alright, she'd admit it. The boys were fun to tease.

"Whoops… I-is the envelope alright?" Terra asked shakily, evidently still playing along with the envelopes charade.

"Just fine! I'd even say it was better than fine; that is, if it could actually breathe without wearing itself out." Ventus was still huffing and puffing next to Aqua's dresser.

"Well, m-maybe I should come up to your room and-" _My room? The sly dog. _Aqua thought sarcastically, mentally opting to continue her teasing. Come on, it _was _pretty funny when Terra blushed, and she doubted she'd get another chance like this.

"Nuh-uh. I don't think so. I know what you're trying to do. The envelopes are still young and innocent. But you? I'm flattered, Santa, but I think you might be a little old for me." Terra was mortified, hiding his beet red face in his fake beard and coughing out a reply that sounded vaguely like 'yes ma'am'. Aqua bit back a fit of laughter, and temporarily turned her attention to the envelope.

"Doesn't look like Santa packaged you very well, "envelope"." Ven caught his breath stubbornly, saying nothing, like a proper envelope should.

"Ya' know, you don't look much like an envelope, there's not even a place for a stamp!" Ven's eyes darted around wildly, cheeks puffed out as he held his breath.

"No offense Santa," Aqua returned to the window. "but you might want to pick a different place to order your envelopes next time. This one is broken." Santa refused to reply, idly picking through the wrapping paper like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever see and he wanted to take advantage of that. Aqua rolled her eyes.

She was on her way to coax a few giggles out of Ventus, aka tickle torture, when Master Eraqus promptly burst through the front door with a pair of reindeer antlers firmly plastered on his head.

"Terra! Ventus! Come here immediately!" He sounded angry. Probably something to do with the antlers. Or maybe it was the big red splotch on his nose that made him somewhat resemble Rudolph. Both? Whichever it was, Terra and Ventus seemed to sense the displeasure in his tone and hide themselves quicker then Aqua thought humanly possible.

Terra dived into a bush, and Ventus scooted under her bed (yet another thing she didn't think was possible, despite the thin blond's, well, thinness, considering how close her bed was to the ground.)

The Master eyed the layer of broken glass coating the grass outside what used to be Aqua's window. He groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"What am I going to do with those two…"


End file.
